Blood Trail
Blood Trail was the fifth story mission in Infamous. Cole had to investigate the mysterious death of a female civilian and search for an electrician. Plot Moya contacted Cole to inform him that one of her important contacts, by the name of Brandon Carey, has not checked in the night before. She asked Cole to find him, as he was very important, plus he was an engineer. She told him to search the parking lot across from his position. Upon reaching the destination, Cole instead found a dead body of a female civilian, which was confusing to Moya. However, Cole squatted down and used his Psychic Vision to see what happened to her. In his vision, Cole saw Brandon being kidnapped by the Reapers, with his wife Lynnae Carey, watching and begging them to let him go. She was then killed by the Reapers, and her body left here in this exact spot Cole was standing. Cole could then see the green echo of Lynnae's killer and proceeded to follow it. While doing so, Cole was phoned by Zeke, informing him of some police office scoping out their hideout, eating a fresh apple, which Zeke found unusual. Cole had no answers but said that it was what they would have to deal with if they hoped to fix things. While still tracking the echo, Cole eventually chased it to Empire Electric, which contained the substation for the entire city. He then spotted a Reaper bomber, who then blew up the entire station, causing the entire district to lose power. The absence of electricity also drained Cole's powers, leaving him no choice but to man up and continue his search for Brandon Carey, as he was their hope for restoring the power and stopping the Reapers. Cole tracked the echo to a nearby sewer and ventured down inside to search for Carey. Moya figured that the Reapers may have required Carey's assistance in shutting down the underground linear transformer and ordered Cole to find it so he could get it back online. Upon re-establishing the circuit, Cole received new touch-related powers, such as Pulse Heal (or the evil power Bio Leech). As he went further, Cole found an injured male civilian, who he used his new Pulse Heal ability on. He thanked him and asked his friend Janet to open up the door for him to pass through. He then told Cole that he needed to stop the Reapers, as they were running around with Carey and killing any innocent civilians they would find down there. As Cole ventured further, he contact Moya to tell her that the transformer was back on and asked what was next. She instructed him to restart the distribution substation by charging up the voltage regulator attached to the front of the machine. Doing so would be enough to restore power to the surface. Cole found several suffering civilians who happened to be living down here in the sewer, making Cole empathize how difficult it was for them. Zeke once again phoned Cole to tell him that Trish stopped by to grab some of her belongings, also mentioning that she barely said a word to him, and when Cole's name was brought up, she became furious. Cole reminded him that it was because she thought he was responsible for her sister's death. Zeke showed his support for Cole by explaining that he could not have known what the package contained and that he was lucky to have survived such an explosion. After a while of traversing the dark sewer, Cole finally found Brandon, who has barricaded himself behind a door, refusing to let anyone pass since he thought the Reapers would kill his wife. Cole contemplated on whether he should just fry Brandon and open the gate himself, or tell him about his wife's death. Good karma: Cole told Brandon that his wife was dead. Brandon, however, was curious as to how Cole knew her name. Cole explained that he saw her body and there was nothing anyone could do. Brandon became choked up about his loss and opened up the door for Cole. He then told Cole that he was aware of his abilities and that he had to take down the Reapers, which Cole agreed to do. Evil karma: Cole fried Brandon through the gratings on the door, then opened it up and ventured through, passing by Brandon's motionless body. After making his decision, Cole continued through the sewer and soon stumbled upon the substation. After it was fully recharged, Cole returned to the surface, and power was restored to a section of the Neon. Walkthrough Upon beginning the mission, Moya will direct you to a nearby parking lot, where Brandon is supposedly located. Use your minimap to find it. You will find a dead female instead. After Cole has his vision, a green echo will appear and then run away. You must follow it, constantly pressing to trigger Cole's Radar Pulse, which will allow him to continue seeing it. You will eventually be led to an area, where you will fight off several Reapers. Once done, approach the substation, which will get destroyed by a Reaper bomber, disabling power all across the district. You will need to head to the sewer marked on your map. Once inside, you will need to follow the map as usual to search for the circuit. Upon reaching it, step within the device and press to have Cole re-establish it. You will gain the good karma power Pulse Heal and the evil karma power Bio Leech. You must use the healing ability on the injured civilian up ahead, lying near a closed door. Press to lock on the civilian, then hit to heal him. He will have his friend Janet open the door for you. Continue venturing on through the sewer until you find Carey, who will be behind a closed door. You will, once again, be presented with another karmic decision. You can either tell Carey ( ) about the death of his wife (for good karma), or you can either fry Carey and open the door yourself (for evil karma). Whichever choice you make, the only thing you will have to do now is make your way to the substation, which is not very far away. Charge up the regulator on the substation to restore power to a portion of the district and end the mission. On a side note, it can be beneficial for you to hold off on this mission as long as possible, as the Neon District is completely lit up prior to this mission. With that, you can easily search for as many blast shards as preferred, which can to help boost up Cole early in the game. Category:Story missions in Infamous